narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Aesthetics of an Instant!
Synopsis Naruto begins to shroud himself with the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra, entering his Version 1 form, sprouting a single chakra tail. He attempts to locate Deidara, but to no avail. Kakashi recalls Jiraiya warning him about Naruto's "Nine-Tailed Cloak Form", telling him to stop the transformation before Naruto grows a second tail. In order to halt the transformation, he gave Kakashi a seal that would suppress all the chakra in Naruto's body. Naruto then begins to grow a second tail, the additional chakra causing his shadow clones to feel a burning sensation, with the shadow clone near Kakashi dispelling itseld out of pain. Naruto rushes towards the woods, destroying the trees in his vicinity. Kakashi leaps down and attempts to calm him down, only for Naruto launch an attack at Kakashi. Kakashi dodges it and stamps the seal on Naruto's forehead protector, shutting down his chakra and reverting him back to normal. As Naruto's transformation subsides, Sakura and Chiyo arrive, where the pair announce that Sasori has been dealt with. Surprised that the two kunoichi killed Sasori, Deidara attempts to slither out of the bush he is hiding in and to escape, only for his path to be blocked by Team Guy, who had used Neji's Byakugan to locate him. Deidara is impressed with the Hyūga Clan's kekkei genkai, wondering how it compares against the Uchiha Clan's Sharingan, but adds that he does not have the time to stick around and find out. Team Guy attempts to stop his escape; despite having no arms, Deidara swiftly dodges Tenten, Guy and Lee. Neji, however, manages to hit with his Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm. Deidara survives the attack and heads towards the body of his giant clay bird, using his teeth to bite off a chunk of the clay and converting it to explosive clay using his mouth. Deidara then swells up and seemingly self-detonates; Team Guy attempts to escape the blast radius, but the range of the explosion is too big. However, the explosion is countered by Kakashi's Kamui, which is able to warp it to a different dimension just in time, although the usage of his Mangekyō Sharingan causes Kakashi to collapse. Naruto's shadow clones, carrying Gaara's body, regroup with the others. Naruto asks Sakura if there is anything she could do to save Gaara, still clinging on to the hope that he may be resuscitated. Sakura attempts to do so, but fails. Naruto cries out in anger over Gaara having being killed despite just recently reaching his dream of being Kazekage. He begins to weep, claiming that he was not able to save Sasuke and despite training for three years, he was unable to save Gaara. When Chiyo tells him to calm down, he lashes out of her, blaming her and the rest of Sunagakure for sealing Shukaku inside Gaara. He holds them responsible as they did not take Gaara's feelings or life into consideration, and detests them to sealing tailed beasts inside of people to create jinchūriki, claiming that they had no right to alter that person's life or fate in anyway whatsoever. Naruto's words cut deep wounds for Chiyo, as she was the one who sealed Shukaku inside of Gaara. Wanting to atone for her past, she decides to resurrect Gaara at the cost of her own life. Credits es:Estéticas de un instante